Headlines
by Onyxlight
Summary: Roy is suffering from a bout of wounded pride but Ed knows just the remedy for that. Slice-of-Life one-shot. My contribution to 520 day


It was two weeks before their wedding and Roy was still upset. Scratch that he was wounded, greatly and thoroughly wounded. He would never admit it to Ed, or to anyone else for that matter, but his feathers were ruffled. Not to mention his pride, that ever so sensitive pride of his, was devastated.

Fellow Soldier.

According to the media the infamous Roy Mustang, the great Flame Alchemist was nothing more than a fellow soldier.

As Roy stood in front of the bathroom mirror going through his nightly routine, his lover sighed from the doorway.

"Are you ever going to get over this?"

"Over what?"

"Over this funk you're in because of that damn newspaper."

"Not just one newspaper Ed, although this last one has managed to become my least favorite."

"It's just a stupid headline."

"Easy for you to say now if you'll kindly drop the matter I'd like to get some sleep."

Ed did as Roy asked but he went to bed knowing all would be well come morning. This has been going on for weeks so Ed had taken the matter into his own hands and promptly enlisted the help of none other than Maes Hughes. As he watched Roy roll over in yet another huff, Ed sighed once more. It was going to be another long, passionless night and for what? Why? All because the damn newspapers insisted on using headlines like_, Peoples Alchemist to Wed, Edward Elric to Have Lavish Wedding _and_ The States Youngest Alchemist to Tie the Knot_. It was bad enough that for weeks that none of the headlines had mentioned Roy in any fashion but the real kicker came when they finally did, they did so by using the headline, _The_ _Fullmetal Alchemist to Marry Fellow Officer_.

Ed hasn't had a moment's peace, or a good lay, since this all started and he was sick of it.

Morning came and Ed woke to an empty bed so he headed straight for the shower. Once he was done Ed pulled back the curtain and before he could step out of the shower good Roy was all over him. Roy pulled Ed's dripping wet, naked body flush against his as strong hands moved down his back and didn't stop until both hands were holding the full firm globes that made up Ed's most fabulous ass. Ed didn't have a chance to even ask Roy what had come over him before Roy proceeded to molest his mouth with his tongue.

Once his mouth was free Ed still couldn't use it because Roy was on his knees, between Ed's legs giving him a blowjob that had his legs shaking and threatened to dissolve his brain. Just before Roy's talented tongue drove him over that much desired edge Roy stopped what he was doing and scooped Ed up. There was some vague recollection of movement on Ed part before the sensation of warm oil was felt gliding down his arching back as talented finger moved between his cheeks. The next thing Ed knew Roy was fucking him like his life depended on it.

Flat on his back.

Up on his knees.

In front of the closet.

Against the hallway wall.

In the foyer.

Over the back of the sofa.

When they were finally sprawled out on the kitchen floor sated and sticky, Roy gave into exhaustion. Ed would have followed but he had to see it. He had to see it with his own eyes. His relationship, not to mention his sexual salvation, had come at a price and he wanted to see it.

Dragging himself into an upright position Ed forced himself up on wobbly legs. Looking around his eyes fell upon the morning paper. Maes had asked Ed a dozen times if he was sure that was what he wanted. Even after countless reassurances it took Ed several days to convince Maes to do it. Yeah it would suck a little but it would be worth it. Roy felt really slighted so nothing short of something grand would fix his wounded ego.

_Central's Most Eligible Bachelor to Marry Luckiest Person in Amestris. _

Sure it was a little over the top but it was worth it to have his Roy back. Any other day he'd wake Roy up and demand to sleep in the comfort of their bed but not today. Today he would lay his head down on Roy's chest and drift off to sleep in the kitchen floor. When he woke, Ed would go on about his day with a smile on his face. He wouldn't mention the fact he'd seen the newspaper, in fact he wouldn't say a thing unless Roy brought it up.

Love was about understanding and compromise. If all it took was a headline to make Roy's world a happy place Ed could mesh with that.

Besides the headline Ed told Maes to use was right.

Ed was the luckiest person in Amestris.

Not because he was marrying Roy, the ceremony was just a grand announcement and formality. Anyone could get married. No what really made Ed lucky was the fact that Roy loved him and he loved Roy. For once the chips had fallen in Ed's favor and he'd found true love in the form of a talented, kind hearted, amazing man that just happened to have a fragile ego. All petty headlines and short jokes aside they loved each other in a way that made the world stop spinning some days. It was a thick, luxurious sensation that took their breath away at times even as it gave them wings to fly.

There was true love between them and for Ed that fact alone made any amount of headline crow worth chewing.


End file.
